Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Ages '''is a fairly new LotR server, centered around all-out wars, and roleplaying at the same time. It is a Minecraft Cauldron server, running a large number of plugins, such as WorldEdit and Essentials. We will occasionally hold quests and mini-games for items we call " ''legendaries". ''These items will usually have potion effects on them, such as speed and strength. We are also searching for builders to develop some major LotR builds, like Minas Tirith and Barad Dur. There are many factions to choose from, and you may even be able to make your own! This server is also one of the first to allow players to play as factions based in Beleriand and even a faction of the fabled Dark Lands..... Our IP is: '''us03.omgserv.com:10230, we hope to see you soon! 'Events' The Great war has started! Defend, or support the conquest of Morgoth! This war decides who will rule the unclaimed land. At the island Himling, there lies Ossë's Temple. If you give offerings to him, he will give you great rewards in return. In the city of Dor-Lomin, The Temple of Nahir awaits. If you give offering to him, he will shower you with great treasures. Deep in the Cloud Forests lies the Grove of the Conclave. Finding it may yield a greater treasure than many could dream... There is also a Dwarven quest called Durins Grave, it is not aligned to Melkors Dwarven character though. It is only for +750 Durins Folk alignment DWARVES. 'Rules' - Use common sense! '- '''Mild swearing is allowed, nothing intense. - Tp killing is NOT allowed, but fast-traveling to a wp a player is in and then killing them IS allowed. - No Spamming. Spamming results in a mute - No Xray mods or texture packs - No hacking. Hacking results in a ban or IP ban. - No griefing, but if the terms of war state that griefing is allowed, then it is. Griefing results in a ban. - No scamming; Players can also buy items from server administrators for a price. -Max units a player can hire is 30. Trolls/Huorns count as 3. Since orcs are weaker than good units, evil players may hire 35 Dol Guldur, Angmar, or Mordor orcs, and 40 Gundabad orcs. '-Evil factions may not aid good factions in trade, war, or any other interactions that would make no sense.' - '''IMPORTANT: War terms will be decided by the faction leaders. Arguing will result in a kick or tempban.' But, a few of the war rules are (to actually be able to HAVE war are : An Island nation can ONLY attack inland nations if they have a ship (no, not a vanilla minecraft boat). Tips : An evil faction can use the option to sack a city, thereby taking all valuables and burning down walls (if the walls are wooden), this is not adviced for facs like Mordor, but they can do this. This is mostly adviced for like Half trolls, Moredain or Variags. Good factions may declare war on other good factions, but this is highly discouraged. Staff rule: Faenor and Morgoth may only use the Avatar State when battling each other(For RP reasons). No other staff member may use the Avatar State, and Faenor and Morgoth may not use the Avatar State in combat with any but each other. 'Factions and Leaders' Ered Mithrin (Grey Mountains): '''Odin, aka SpawnedDead '''Utumno: '''Morgoth, aka Doctor_Dargon '''Woodland Realm: '''Thranduil, aka mittie1999 '''The Old forest and Barrow downs: Tom Bombadil aka Ciaran24 Mordor: '''Mairon/Sauron aka RedExtremeXD '''Near Harad: '''Lord_Vile aka Vile '''Noldor (High Elves): '''Turatamo, aka Beauhunt_III '''Easterlings: '''Khamul, aka dowshmu '''Erebor: '''Dain, aka Arion_Adragon '''Uruk-Hai: '''Saruman, aka lammerant '''Gondolin: Turgon, aka MrDalek639 Lothlorien: Galadriel, aka Lady_Ilmare Angmar: '''The Witch King, aka MiddleEarth_King '''White Uruks: Apocalypse, aka 7777c Dor-Lomin: Turin, aka LegoDude0516 Fangorn: '''Treebeard, aka Capt_Percy '''Arnor: '''Bereneg, aka Gashbash '''Factions without a leader will usually have a sign above their banner. If you would like to lead a faction, have at least 200 alignment with the desired faction. Tell a server administrator that you would like to lead your desired faction. Then, that admin will give you a variety of tests to see if you are fit to lead. If you are to pass, the admin will give you the "King" prefix and name you ruler of your desired faction. There might also be a new plugin added called Supernaturals, leaders (atm) are listed down here. Werewolf Pack Leader : ''Dain'' Witchhunters ' : ''(Maybe) SpawnedDead Builds * '''Orthanc: '''Built by lammerant, aka as Saruman, Lord of Isengard. * '''New Ered Mithrin: '''Built by SpawnedDead, aka Odin, King of Ered Mithrin, and owner of the server. * '''Weathertop: '''Built by Tom Bombadil, this structure serves as a watch tower and shelter for the rangers of the North. * '''Bree: is a work in progress built by Tom Bombadil aka Ciaran24, There is also a Bree by Arion_Adragon but that is only for player homes and a special thing..... * Erebor (W.I.P): 'Mainly built by lammerant, with the assistance of Arion_Adragon, King of Erebor. * '''Moria (W.I.P): '''Mainly built by Arion Adragón, but he will let other people make some of the stuff. * '''Temple of Osse*: '''Built by lammerant. * '''Rídereburg*: '''A great Rohirric city, meaning "Horseman-Fortress" in Anglo-Saxon, the language Rohirric is loosely based on. Build by Lord_Vile_. *'Khand (WIP): 'Built by Arion_Adragon. Noncanon because it is done differently, it has a mountain range which tolkiens Khand did not have. *'Mórenorë (Abandoned) : 'Built by Arion_Adragon. *'Tauredain (Abandoned): Built by Arion_Adragon * Rivendell (WIP): Built by Rocket_Engineer * Edlenrond* (WIP): Built by Cookminers(Abandoned) * Nimlond* (Northern and Southern)*: '''Built by Cookminers(Abandoned) * '''Bar Celon* (WIP): '''Built by Cookminers.(Abandoned) * Caras Galadhon (WIP): Built by Elestan aka vaclav999, the soon-to-be ruler of Lothlorien. * '''Gondolin (WIP) '''Built by MrDalek639 * '''Dor-Lomin: '''built by Cookminers and LegoDude0516 * '''The Grove of the Enclave*: Built by Cookminers. * Cape of Forochel (Lossoth): 'Built by obsidianwizard * '''Caras Calemir*: '''Built by Cookminers. Located somewhere in the jungles of Far Harad. * '''Caras Nemir*: '''Built by Cookminers. Located somewhere on the jungle coasts of Far Harad. * '''Caras Míresgal*: '''Built by Cookminers. It wouldn't be a "Hidden Jewel" if you knew where it was... *''Builds denoted with an asterisk are non-canon. Known Magicians: Masteries: Your rank is determined by how good a magician you are. The ranks below are listed from lowest to highest. '''Beginner(No prior experience) Acolyte(Learning the plugin) Apprentice(Somewhat of a challenge) Bender(A good challenge, with a healthy amount of time to play the plugin) Master(A great challenge. Don't try to fight these unless you're one too) Here the ranks split up, each according to the element chosen. Hydromancer: The ultimate master/mistress of water. Pyromancer: The lord of fire, heat, and the sun. Terramancer: Lord of the very earth, King/Queen of the rocks they wield. Aeromancer: One with the wind and sky, Aeromancers know everything there is to know about air. Expert: The ultimate master, wielding every element and knowing most, if not all, of the tricks of at least three of the five elements. Players who are known to bend: Faenor(Cookminers) - Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Chi - Mastery Level: Expert. Dain(Arion Adragón) - Earth, FIre, Air, Water, Chi - Mastery Level : Used to be Bending Addicted Morgoth(Captain_dragon23) - Earth, Fire, Air, Water - Mastery Level: Beginner. Elwion(Elephante12) - Water - Mastery Level: Hydromancer. Ar Pharazon(Vignar) - Earth - Mastery Level: Master. Smaug(obsidianwizard) - Fire - Mastery Level: Apprentice. Elfwine(SpawnedDead) - Air - Mastery Level: Unknown. Mairon(Lord_Mairon) - Fire - Mastery Level: Beginner. NarFea_Deric(Mistaken4Dreams) - Fire - Mastery Level: Acolyte Staff * SpawnedDead aka Odin (Owner) '''is the owner of Tales of Ages, he plays as Odin, King of Ered Mithrin and Guildmaster of the Assassins (Rashim). He is known as Pipeweed Pirate on the wiki. * '''Obsidianwizard aka Smaug (Co-Owner) '''is the co-owner of the server. He plays as Smaug, the great fire drake. He is known as Obsidianwiz on the wiki. * '''Arion_Adragon aka Dain (Head-Admin) '''is the server's head-admin. He plays as Dain, King of Erebor. * '''Doctor_Dargon aka Morgoth (Head-Moderator) is a moderator on the server. He plays as Morgoth, the Dark Lord. He also calls himself King Modsalot and is infamous for his cameos as Eru, a lawyer, and Manwë. He also recently developed the ability to bend four of the five elements(except Chi), and is working to use this new power to further the spread of evil. * RedExtremeXD aka Mairon (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Mairon, aka as Sauron, the second Dark Lord. * '''Rocket_Engineer (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He aspires to play as Elrond. * '''lammerant (Builder) '''is a head/divine/god emperor -builder on the server. he plays as Saruman, Lord of Isengard * '''LegoDude0516 aka Turin (Quest Maker) '''is the official side-quest creator of the server. He plays as Turin, king of Dor-Lomin, a region of men in Beleriand. He also plays as Cross, Mornash, Ar-Pharazon, Galathil, Bregolion, Andarr, and like 7 other guys. * '''Cookminers a.k.a Faenor (Moderator) is a moderator on the server. He plays as Faenor Celebrî, one of the first Elves from Cuiveníen, a master of magic and a restless wanderer, roving throughout the world. He leads the mysterious group of powerful magic practitioners called the Conclave. It is said he possesses a Ring of Power. He recently developed the power to bend all five elements, and his appearance was changed. He defends the world against Morgoth and his minions when needed. * '''TreeBeard (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as an elf of Eregion, and is a builder on 3 other servers. * '''Ciaran24 aka Tom Bombadil (Builder) '''is a builder on the server, he plays as Tom Bombadil a mysterious spirit, rumored to be older than the world itself and who commands great power. Although he chooses to live a rather simple life and remains hidden from the troubles of the world. He is the guardian and ruler of the old forest and the barrow downs! * '''Dowshmu aka Khamul (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Khamul, the Nazgûl Emperor of the Easterlings. Category:Servers